Life as an outcast
by Hiecaro
Summary: My first Action Adventure romance in lod
1. Heading out

Life as an outcast. Chap 1 heading out  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoD (boy o boy I wish I did though) I do however own myself and maybe some other chars along the lines. Yuna, (Kikiyo) own themselves.  
  
Char bios:  
  
Hiecaro Suratami: 19, 6'5" Silver hair that hangs around his ankles he has steel blue eyes, he has 30 foot black angel wings that are generally hidden. His favorite weapon is his samurai sword but he also has a long sword strapped on his back bow and arrows, his 4 hand blades (2 facing rear and 2 facing forwards, almost always has rear facing one on) and a small horde of throwing knives. His amour is organic (witch means it can grow) black with large curved spikes running from his shoulders down his back and a larger set of the same type running down his back, there are spikes on the legs as well. His combo attacks are 7-point attack called Shining Darkness, witch use his samurai sword twin destruction-6 using his hand blades hail of arrows-a whole lot of them. Generally quiet he lets his actions speak for him. But after you get to know him he talks a bit more. But if you make him mad he is quick to draw his sword. He is the dragoon of the black moon and his elements are dark and light.  
  
Kikiyo Sorotoma: 17 5'3"light brown hair that has natural highlights, wears like Yuna in wedding, emerald green eyes. Her weapon is a rare long sword named Vendetta. She is the Crimson Wave Dragoon. Her 5-point addition is called Tsunami, and another one called flaming ice- 7 and flaming bane-4, dragons breath-5 Her element is fire/water She wears VERY black shorts with a pastel blue skirt thing over it. Skirt thing come to mid thigh and just be like 2 large triangles, one in front and one in back. Have a skin blue v-neck tank top, pastel blue. Also pastel blue arm covers. *Like rinoas* with a pair of angel wings on each. She is very sweet and kind. But she is also very determined and honest. Can get very hyper at times but usually very focused.  
  
Aya Kinzaki 18,5'6  
  
Weapon: Double Bladed Dagger (like Zidane Tribals long dagger like weapon that has a blade on both sides)  
  
Dragoon: Liquid Wind Dragoon (half water, half wind)  
  
Happy and carefree, Aya can sometimes get into a lot of trouble. But always being happy when not fighting she is quick to make others around her happy as well. When in battle, she can fight like a demon...and sometimes cannot stop. Even though she is Human, she is also part something else that she doesn't even know about. Her attacks are Spectre Cross-4, Luner Sky-2, Soa's Destruction-7, Mako Bane-3, Explosion Aray-1, Signing Break-5, and last one Water Bane Falls-2.  
  
Amras Ar-feinal: 19 gray chain mail that was almost cloth, black boots and black denim pants. He had blue hair that came to his hips, his bangs were cut just to his elven ears, where two strips of hair strung, coming a little below his shoulders. He had yellow eyes with dragon pupil, symbolizing that he is half Drow and half demon. He is very tall, about 6' 4" and wears a black belt with a sheathed long sword on each side.  
Now on to the fic! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiecaro walked thru the town still looking for a place to sleep. "Why cant people just accept me like I am? Just because I look different doesn't mean that I'm going to kill them!" He went from door to door asking for a room and every time getting turned down bye every single person till there's just one house left. "Looks like I'm sleeping in the woods. again" with that he went up to the last house and knocked on the door.  
  
A young girl her long golden hair swaying with the movement opened the door "Yes who-" she gasped as she turned her crystal green eyes to meat his steel blue ones, "Wow you're a demon huh! Come in!" and with that she led him thru the door and into a cozy cottage. "Wow this place is beautiful!" he said with a slight awe looking all around the room. "It's not that great. Oh I forgot to tell you my name!" She said watching him carefully. "My name is Aya, What's yours?"  
  
"Hiecaro." He said coming back to reality "Oh and this house is wonderful especially compared to the woods." Even though he looked calm on the out side his brain was being scrambled by thoughts like 'why am I being so open with her? I've never been so open with anyone before' "You can sleep in the gust room, k?" She asked him, smiling.  
  
"Sure, and thank you again. You don't know how long it's been since I last slept in a house." He replied, heading off to the gust room.  
  
When he was there he closed his eyes and his amour shrunk into his skin! Showing he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that came just below his knees. His demon ears popped out from his hair.  
  
Hiecaro didn't know it but Aya was watching him. 'He looks lonely there all by himself. but I guess he's used to it' she thought watching him shake out his long silver hair. He turned and she disappeared from his view.  
  
He laid down in the nice cozy bead 'heh at least people accept her' those were his last thoughts before he fell into a light sleep.  
  
Aya woke up at dawn and walked over to Hiecaro's Room to check on him. She found him slings his bow on his armor clad back. "Hey were do you think you're going?" She asked glaring at him.  
  
"I don't want to mess up you're life." Came the reply. He started to walks out of the room but she blocked the door.  
  
"I'm going with you!! She yelled "I can fight to ya know!!!" He looked at her his steel blue eyes un-moving. "I know you can fight. But if you come with me. You'll become just like me." Hiecaro returned with a tone of great caring "Trust me you don't wanna end up in the situation I'm in."  
  
"I don't care! I'm coming with you weather you like it or not!!" She exclaimed. At that point Hiecaro saw it was no use arguing with her. "Fine but I don't want you complaining." With that they went into the kitchen.  
  
As they entered the kitchen Hiecaro asked "Hey Do you want some breakfast before we leave?" She smiled. "Sure!" Hiecaro bustled around getting bowls, pans, plates, and other stuff to make breakfast. Pretty soon the air was full of the smell of ham and eggs frying. "Here." Hiecaro said laying some eggs and ham in front of her. "Thank you" Aya said with a smile. She started eating as he fixed himself some food. After breakfast Hiecaro Cleaned the kitchen up while Aya got ready to go. After a bit they left.  
  
So how'd you like it short I know but sweet ^_^ 


	2. Kikiyo we meet Over the rocks and thru t...

Life as an outcast chapter 2: Kikiyo We meet/ over the rocks and thru the weeds to the prison we shall go!  
  
I don't' own anything 'sept myself (Hiecaro) Lady Yuna owns Blaze, and Kikiyo  
As they walked thru the last bit of town people gave them odd looks. "Wh- why are they looking at us like that?" Aya said confused. She turned to Hiecaro, "Well are you going to tell me?"  
  
"They're looking at you because you're talking to me, and their looking at me because I look different from them." Hiecaro replied turning to Aya. "It's how humans are, afraid of what's different so they shun them keep them from learning. All of it because their afraid!" This he said a bit louder then what he stated before.  
  
With that they left the town and entered the forest. The forest was like most forests in that there were trees and plants and animals. Just after they lost sight of the town Hiecaro shook out his hair letting his 1 ¾ inch dog-ears come out from his hair.  
  
"I didn't know you had demon ears!" Aya exclaimed fiddling with them.  
  
"Most people don't." Hiecaro stated, continuing to walk the duo made it about half way before Hiecaro stopped. "Hold on" he whispered, "I hear something."  
  
He turned and there was a loud rustle in the trees as something jumped. Hiecaro looked up and saw a person jumping down wielding a long samurai sword in a flash of steel Hiecaro blocked the strike that would have ended it for him and probably Aya. The warrior jumped back reveling it was a young woman with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Die filthy Sandorians (I hope I spelled it right)!!!" She yelled coming for another strike.  
  
"Wait!! We are not Sandorians!!" Hiecaro yelled blocking the other blow.  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry for mistaking you. But you see my friend was taken to Hellena prison." She said.  
  
"We'll help you find your friend!" Aya exclaimed. "Oh and my names Aya and this is Hiecaro" She stated pointing at him. "I'm Kikiyo. She stated simply.  
  
When they got to Hellena there was a cart and they ran up behind it while the guard inspected the load they hid from him, after he said, "it's ok" and lowered the bridge to let him in. They jumped out of the cart and into the room with the merchant in it. 


	3. Through Hellena

Chapter 3: Through Hellena!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own LoD All the chars in this own themselves, except for blaze Vari owns him.  
  
After blasting past a large number of guards a voice was heard "Well, well, well demon boy, it looks like your going to bee feed for the monster." He heard a guard say.  
  
"Puny guards your weakness disgusts me!" The other voice replied in anger.  
  
"Spunky, the worst kind of prisoner but the best kind of feed!" The guard spat back. "It looks like-" The guard never said the last words, because Hiecaro had lobbed his head off with his samurai sword. The demon wasn't a demon at all it was half demon his blue hair coming down below his shoulders. He wore gray chain mail and had ears almost like an elf's.  
  
"Cu tasuh damm sa ouin hysa?" Hiecaro said in a different tong than Aya or Kikiyo had ever heard.  
  
"So hysa ec ysnyc, yht ouinc? " The demon replied. Staring at Hiecaro and Aya. . "Realynu, yht draca dfu yna Yoy yht Gegeou." He stated simply. "Uhh Amras why don't we talk in common tong, I think Aya and Kikiyo kind of frustrated."  
  
At that moment more guards ran in. Amras Hiecaro Kikiyo and Aya stood back to back to back and fought off the guards running to another room. There they found a key.  
  
"This will probably help us rescue Blaze!" Kikiyo whispered not wanting the guards to hear her. With that they snuck off into the other cell tower they finally got to Blaze's room. There were three guards there guarding the place.  
  
"Stop basterds or I'll-" Were the guards last words before Hiecaro cut his head off. With that the other guards ran scared to Fergal. Kikiyo un-locked the cell and walked in flanked by Hiecaro and Aya. "Blaze are you ok?" Kikiyo asked him.  
  
"Ya I'll be fine." Blaze said. "Especially after I get outta this hell hole." With that they ran off. At the door they were met by Frugal.  
  
"You're trying to steal my prisoners I don't like that." Frugal laughed at them.  
  
"Shut it." Hiecaro stated simply. He preformed a 7even attack combo. "He! Ha! Hu! Rahh! Ta! Ya! Yaaah! Shining darkness!" He yelled damaging him heavily. "Hu! Ha! Luner Sky! She yelled, finishing off Frugal. "Come back here you basturds!" He yelled.  
  
"Does this guy not know how to get killed?" Kikiyo Exclaimed. "C'mon this way! Hiecaro shouted running off to get the horses. They made it out just before the gate closed. 


End file.
